The Yin Water
by tinkerbinker
Summary: What happens in the epic showdown over the newest wu? Will everyone survive?... Only reading this shall tell. Oh, and at chapter nine my writing style changes and is better.
1. The Yin Water

Sigh… I don't own Xiaolin Showdown… I only own the yin water… that's mine…

Chase Young's Palace 

Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting a window and the lone  
figure standing in front of it. Then a screech overpowered the rumble of thunder.   
"Chase! A NEW SHEN GONG WU HAS BECOME ACTIVE!"  
The figure at the window turned, his golden eyes flashing a cold fury.   
"Wuya! I have no patience for such trivial matters as a shen gong wu, be gone witch."  
Wuya stepped up to chase and put her hand against his cheek.   
"But chase, I thought you would have been intrested in this sheng gong wu, considering which one it is"  
She said close to his ear. Chase youngs lip curled upward in displeasure as he reached up and removed her hand from his cheek.   
"Wuya, if you ever touch me that way again you will die" he said whilst his eyes flashed a dangerous red.  
"Oh, yes I understand Chase" Wuya said as she backed away.  
"But the Sheng Gong Wu, it is the Yin water" 

The Xiaolin Temple  
Dojo hurried through the temple searching for the four young monks.   
"OMI! CLAY! RAIMUNDO! KIMIKO! SHENG GONG WU ALERT"  
Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko come running in from their training.  
"Well, gosh dojo no need to yell we're all right here." Clay stated.  
"A new Sheng Gong Wu? Then we must start right away to find it" Omi yelled.  
"Whoa, hold on their kids. Hold your horses. I haven't even told you what this Shen Gong Wu does." Dojo said.  
"Well, what does it do?" Kimiko asked.  
"Dojo unrolled a scroll showing a man holding a bottle, drinking from it and a small ball appearing in his hands"  
"This Sheng Gong Wu is called the Yin water Its an elemental Sheng Gong Wu, for it only works for a dragon of water, it makes your element ten times stronger then it already is." Dojo said as master Fung walked into the room.  
"Young monks, you must retrieve this Sheng Gong Wu. It is of the uttermost importance." Master Fung said.  
"Or what, no wait, let me guess. Ten thousand years of darkness?" Raimundo said sarcastically.  
"Actually, yes. How did you know that Raimundo?" Master Fung questioned.  
"Lucky guess." Raimundo said as he rolled his eyes. 

"My friends, Let us make slow. We must retrieve that sheng Gong Wu" Omi yelled as Dojo super sized himself.  
"its haste, Omi" Raimundo corrected.  
"That two" Omi said.  
"Be careful, Young Monks. You may have more trouble than you think ahead of you" Master Fung said as the four monks climbed on Dojos back and began to fly away to retrieve the new Sheng Gong Wu. While unknown to them a worse storm was brewing than the one they would soon encounter.


	2. Random

I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown… sorry guys, however I do own the Yin water… ITS STILL MINE!!!!! So is the monkey with the typewriter...

As Dojo was flying towards the newly reveled Sheng Gong Wu Raimund was wondering something.  
"So where exactly is this Wu?" Raimundo shouted over the rumbling of thunder.  
"Down their about a mile away" Dojo said.  
"Wait, is that Chase Young?! What's he doing here!" Kimiko shouted.  
"Chase Young! Then we must hurry to find the wu before he does!" Omi shouted looking angry.  
"Hold on to your hats" Dojo shouted as he began his descent downwards.

"The Xiaolin monks are here" Chase Young said looking towards the oncoming storm.  
"Then lets give them a slight delay, hmm Chase?" Wuya asked as she continued running towards the Wu.  
"Let them come, I have no need for such underhand tactics as yours Wuya" Chase said as he turned to his reptilian form, and began running towards the place he knew the Wu was hidden.

As Dojo continued downwards into his landing Raimundo saw that unless he, or one of the others did something they weren't going to make it to the Wu in time.   
"Wudai star wind!" Raimundo cried out as he jumped off of Dojo into the air, using the attack to slow his descent downwards.  
Raimundo ran towards the Wu still using his Wudi powers to help him run faster, soon reaching the Wu, only to see Chase about to take the Wu.  
"No! Wudi star Wind!" Raimundo cried and used his attack to try and knock him down and send himself flying towards the Wu himself as Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo caught up to him.

As Chase looked away from the Sheng Gong Wu he saw Raimundos attack flying towards him.  
"Wudai block Water!" He shouted, and sent a sheet of ice between him and Raimundos attack.

After Raimundos attack broke through Chase Young's ice shield Raimundo reached for the Wu, Chase Young and Raimundo both put their hands on it, causing the Yin Water to light up.  
"Chase Young, I challenge you to an Xiaolin Showdown" Raimundo yelled.

So, that's it… Yes, another cliff hanger… So, should me or the monkey continue it? First people to review get a cookie…


	3. Chapter

_OK, so I'm updating this story now... I hope that you enjoy this. I had to rewrite this chapter. As a matter of a fact I'm rewriting all of my chapters for this story. Where is that monkey when you need him?I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Only the Yin water and the Monkey with the typewriter, and cookies…_

* * *

"Raimundo I accept your challenge and wager my Yang Yo-Yo against your Golden Tiger Claws" Chase Young said as the first freezing drops of rain began to fall.

"Fine, the challenge is a battle of the elements! First to get knocked out of the circle by his opponent's element loses!"Raimundo yelled out, thinking that Chase couldn't really have water as an element. That maybe it was all a trick meant to confuse the Xiaolin dragons in training.

"Let's go Xiaolin showdown" They cried out as the area surrounding them became a battle field."Crest of the Condor, Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo cried out creating a miniature tornado and sending it spinning twords Chase.

"Wudai block water" Chase young cried, once again shielding himself from Raimundo's attack with a wall of ice. Only leaving it up long enough to stop his attack. Chase Young smirked confidently and said "You shall have to do better then that, Young Monk.""Wudai storm Water" Chase Young Yelled, sending water that was falling from the down from the sky into an ice spike.

The other three Xiaolin Dragons in training watched in surprise as Chase Young sent an Xiaolin water attack down towards Raimundo."Raimundo! Watch out!" Kimiko cried out.

Raimundo looked up-wards towards the sky and cried out "Crest of the Condor" and sent a wave of air up twords the ice spike, sending it flying out of the circle. "Wudai Star Wind" Raimundo yelled out, sending a whirlwind of air flying towards Chase.

"Wudai storm water!" Chase Young cried...a few seconds to late. Raimundo's attack struck Chase Young and sent him flying towards the edge of the circle.

Raimundo smirked thinking he had won, until he saw Chase create a wall of ice to stop himself from flying out of the circle."Wudai Block Ice!" Chase Young cried, sending up a shield of ice between him and the edge of the circle. He hit with his arm twisted behind him. The audible snap of bones breaking could be heard, as his head hit against the wall of ice that he had created he remembered the last time this had happened. The time that he had met a dragon of wind in the battle field, not as an enemy, but as a friend.

* * *

_Hehe...Yep, you can all guess what is going to happen in the next chapter...Whoo hoo...I finally updated... Sorry that it took a couple of days... rpg Ok, that's it. Don't you dare write that next chapter. rm Haha. I'm wrighting it. rpg WE DONT NEED IT!!! rm I think we do. rpg Face palm rm sigh… again, people who review get a cookie, and milk…unless they want something else…_


	4. Names

_Ok, this is the next chapter. everyone who has read this story. Thank you. I DONT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!! Only the Yin water, the monkey, the typewrighter, and the story idea._

_

* * *

_

Chase young saw surprise cross Raimundos face as he used a Wudai move to keep from losing the showdown."He doesn't know just how powerful these moves can be...then again. neither did Dashi." He thought with a slight smirk playing across his face. Chase Young pushed up off of the ground using his good arm to steady him.

"No Way" Raimundo thought after seeing the move Chase Young used. He couldn't believe how strong Chase's elemental powers were. "Their is no way he could have used a Wudai move like that, this has to be a trick...or something" He screamed within the privacy of his own mind as he saw Chase rise from the ground. He noted with a slight bit of satisfaction that he only used one arm. "At least he won't be able to fight as well with only one arm" He thought with a bit of satisfaction crossing his face.

Anger flared inside of Chase Young's golden eyes as he saw the satisfied look crossing Raimundo's face. "He probably believes that he has won" He thought snarling slightly. "Wudai storm strike Water!" He yelled, causing the ice wall to break apart into spikes and fly towards Raimundo.They gained in weight and speed while they were flying towards Raimundo by gathering the power of the raging storm around them.

"Crest of the condor" "Blade of the Nebula" "Wudai storm Air" Raimundo cried in desperation, trying to use the combined attakes to force the spikes downward before they struck him.

Chase Young watched as Raimundo tried to use the combined attacks to stop his. He snarled slightly as he saw Raimundo succeed in diverting his attake. He smiled when he saw that one spike he was unable to divert.

Raimundo smiled relived as he thought that he had diverted Chase Young's attake, until he saw one spike coming towards him. He gasped in surprise as it struck him and fell to the ground. "Why don't I feel any pain?" He thought as he looked down.

"Raimundo!" Omi, Clay, and Kimiko cried out in panic.

"I'm fine" Raimundo yelled, looking relived as he pulled out the spike from his shirt. 'It only got my shirt" He said looking towards Chase. "I think...he might be trying to kill me" Raimudo thought with sudden clarity. He swallowed the fear that was rising in his throat and prepared to attack Chase again.

Chase snarled in frustration as he saw that his attack had failed."I must not lose this Sheng Gong Wu" He thought angrily.

"Blade of the Nebula" "Wudai storm wind" Raimundo cried out, sending an attack directly towards Chase. Raimundo stared at Chase as he used a Wudai block to stop his attack. "Why is he even using Wudai moves?" Raimundo wondered. "I thought he was made a dragon before he turned evil"

Upon seeing that Raimundo was distracted Chase Young yelled "Wudai storm Water!" and sent an attack through the water in the earth, throwing Raimundo out of the circle into the air below.

* * *

_Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever done!!!! I want top thank everyone again...Thanks, yours truly, Tinkerbinker._


	5. are

_Okay, so this is the fifth chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't have it up sooner!! The professor would not let me write! Once again…OOC……Sigh…I need to work on that. Haha...Toph and Chase both helped me on this one...My rpg selfs...They are fun!!_

* * *

As the arena returned to normal, flashes of the Xiaolin showdown flashed by. The scene soon cleared showing Raimundo lying on the ground, the Xiaolin monks standing their unbelieving, and Chase Young standing across from them holding the Golden Tiger claws, The Yang Yo Yo, and The Yin Water. The mud slowly turned red from the blood that his arm was slowly dripping down.

A slight smirk played across Chase Young's face as he looked at the defeated Xiaolin Monks in training. Then he noticed the pain from his arm. Chase Young looked down at his arm and winced slightly as he saw the damage that had been inflicted. "I do not have the time to wait for this to heal. I will not be able to complete my plan with my arm in this condition" Chase Young thought as his face fell into an impassive mask. He blinked as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. "How long have I been losing blood?" He wondered looking up from his arm and back towards the Xiaolin Monks carefully hiding the pain he felt.

Raimundo pushed got up from the ground looking at Chase Young in surprise. "Wow, I actually hurt him" He thought as he saw Chase wince in pain. "I would have never have thought anyone could have hurt him that easily." Raimundo thought still watching Chase Young carefully. "Why does he even want this wu, and why was he using Wudai moves? I thought he was made a dragon before he went Heylin!" Raimundo thought, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he had lost to the Heylin Dragon.

"Woah, partner are you ok?" Clay asked Raimundo knocking him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine" Raimundo said still watching Chase. "Lets go find out what kind of doom the world has been thrown into now..."Raimundo said turning to Dojo who had super sized himself. "Are you quiet certain that you are fine Raimundo? After all Chase Young did give you the most humiliating defeat" Omi asked. "Look, I'm fine ok! Can we just go!" Raimundo said looking aggravated. "Whoa their partner, no need to get uptight. The little guy was just trying to help." Clay said trying to calm Raimundo down. "Whatever" Raimundo muttered as he climbed onto Dojo's back with the other Xiaolin Monks.

Chase Young watched as the Xiaolin Monks left, then as they were nearly out of site he turned to leave. Only to come face to face with Wuya. "What do you want, witch?" He said with a deadly calm edging his voice. "I just wanted to see if you were all right, and of course...Take the Wu" Wuya said a fake soothing note plainly showing in her voice. Chase Young glared at her with anger plainly showing in his face. "Uh, just so you don't have to carry it with your arm like that of course" Wuya quickly added. "I have no need for your false pretense of sympathy you pathetic worm" Chase Young said scowling. "Now out of my way" He added the deadly edge still showing in his voice, as he pushed past her. Wuya assumed a hurt expression. "I just wanted to help Chase" She said pouting slightly.

The Xiaolin Monks stayed mostly quiet until they arrived at the temple where Master Fung was waiting for them. "Young Monks, did you retrieve the Wu?" Master Fung asked as soon as Dojo had gone back to his normal size. "No Master Fung, Chase Young was their and" Omi started "Chase Young? Tell me, did he do anything unusual to get the Yin water" Master Fung asked quickly. "Oh no, he just totally kicked my butt using Wudai water moves" Raimundo said sarcastically. "Then it is as I feared" Master Fung said looking grave. "What is wrong Master Fung?" Omi asked. "It means the end of the world is near" Master Fung said looking slightly cryptic. "Not again..." Raimundo moaned.

_

* * *

_

_Haha….Cliffhanger!!!! AGAIN!!! I hope you enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it!! Anyway… If you got the joke in the beginning, good for you. If not...ask me to explain the professor thing._


	6. Really

_AHHHH...The professor came back...I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!I FEEL SO GUILTY FOR IT!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!_

* * *

Chase Young turned snarling toward Wuya. "If I had need of your help I would have asked for it" Chase Young said with calm, almost like ice edging his words." Chase...You do need help though." Wuya pointed out trying to hide the irritation edging her voice. Chase Young scowled noting her tone of voice. "Yes, and that's why I need to stop wasting time with a witch like you, and go to my lair, Where I can get actual help." He said scowling." Chase, I could help...If you would give me my powers back." Wuya said in a seductive voice pressing one of her hands against his shoulder. Chase Young dropped the Sheng Gong Wu and threw Wuya against a tree holding her neck with his unbroken arm. "Your lucky I dint just snap your neck for your insolence." Chase Young snarled with fangs showing a slight flash of his true form. Wuya gasped as she felt one of her ribs crack as she hit the tree only faintly hearing his next words as she slipped into the inviting darkness that surrounded her. Chase Young scowled as Wuya fainted. "God, she is weak." He though dropping her to the ground.

Chase Young reached for the Golden Tiger Claws, Yang Yo Yo, and The Yin Water wincing slightly from the pain of his broken arm. "Soon...This will just be a memory." Chase Young thought still ignoring the fresh blood still running down his arm, though more slowly now than before. He picked up the Sheng Gong Wu and yelled "Golden Tiger Claws." and jumped through the portal knowing that he was still losing more blood than he could afford. Chase Young appeared inside of his throne room with the Yang Yo Yo and Yin Water held in his good arm, he gave the Golden Tiger Claws, the Yang Yo Yo, and The Yin Water to a small panther lying by his throne to be token to a small locked vault underneath his dungeon. Chase Young summoned two of his warrior cats. "I was injured in a Showdown against the Wind Monk Raimundo." Chase Young explained shortly allowing the two cats to assume human form. "Perhaps a bit out of touch with modern medicine, but they will do for now." Chase Young thought fighting against the darkness touching the edges of his vision, only faintly feeling them lead him to his bedroom.

The warrior cats knew that even injured their master would have their heads if they tried to carry him. Chase Young sat down wincing as his arm bumped against the armrest on the chair. The two warriors removed his glove and armor from his injured arm, their eyes widened at the damage done to his arm. Chase Young looked down toward his arm in an almost impassive way, seeing the ripped skin and muscle, showing the bone slightly. Chase Young winced knowing that even after his arm healed that he would have problems using his arm. "I shall handle it though, as I always do." Chase Young thought as one of his warriors went to get splints and bandages. The other took his arm and pulled the bone back into place. Chase Young snarled in pain as half of the bone in his lower arm snapped back into place. He let the darkness that had been threatening the edge of his vision overtake him as his other warrior came back with the bandages and splints.

Raimundo sat on the roof of the Xiaolin Temple thinking. "Why am I the one that always loses the showdown" Raimundo thought looking at the rising moon. "Hey pardoners, come and get some grub!" Clay yelled to the other three Monks in training. "I'm not hungry." Raimundo muttered looking unhappy. "Now Raimundo, you must eat to keep up your strength for tomorrow you and the other Monk must retrieve the Yin Water from Chase Young" Master Fung said quietly. "Look, I get it! I screwed up again and now the worlds doomed unless we get the stupid Wu back! I get it, I'm don't deserve to be leader!" Raimundo yelled at Master Fung. "Come on pardoner, of course you deserve to be leader. No one would have been able to beat Chase in that showdown." clay said trying to calm Raimundo down. "Well, I could have beat Chase Young in that showdown, after all Water is my element." Omi bragged not noticing it was making Raimundo feel worse not better. "Yeah, thanks for the support Omi." Raimundo said sarcastically. "You are most welcome my friend." Omi said. "Hey, lay off of him Omi." Kimiko said absorbed in her goo zombies game. "I'm going to my room...Not that anyone cares..." Raimundo muttered walking to his room. Clay, Omi, and Kimiko went inside of the Temple to eat dinner before the attack on Chase Young tomorrow.

* * *

_Sigh...and it gets worse and worse...I'm a terrible writer and updater...I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! This story doesn't even deserve to be continued... Please review with suggestions..._

_Tinkerbinker/SniperGirl_


	7. Stupid

_I'm SOOOOO sorry I havn't updated this sooner! Please, forgive me! PLEASE!!!_

_

* * *

_

Raimundo Pedrosa pased back and forth in his room, glaring at the floor as though it has the answer to the questions that kept replaying in his mind. "Why did Chase use Wudai moves? I mean, I thought he was made a dragon before he turned to the Heylin side. And what if he wasn't!? Then why wasn't he made a dragon? Even if he wasn't a dragon he should have been a shouroku warrior in the least!" Raimundo thought growing more and more agggitated by these questions. "I've got to find out, I tried to ask Master Fung but he said time would answer my questions...I think he was just trying to avoid answering them!" Raimundo though in aggrivation. "I've got to find out, that means I'll have to ask Guan... But...Then I'll have to tell him abought getting my butt wooped by Chase!" He thought stopping his pasing. "But if I dont ask him...I'd have to try and ask Chase...As if thats going to happen...Unless..." Raimundo thought as inspiration on how to do it struck him. "That could work...I'll need the Crouching Cougar though, at least the others are asleep." He thought silently walking out of his room, grabbing his shoes as he sneaked out to the Sheng Gong Wu vault.

Raimundo Pedrosa cringed as he heard the grating noise coming from the vault as the stairs desended downwards. "I hope no one heard that." He thought groning inwardly as he walked down the stairs to where the Crouching Couger Sheng Gong Wu was kept. Raimundo pulled open the Sheng Gong Wu drawer for the Crouching Couger and reached in for it. "Hey! Its not in here" Raimundo though looking in the drawer. "Where is it!?" He thought looking for it on the steps. "Is this what you are looking for Raimundo?" Master Fung questioned appearing behind Raimundo holding up the Crouching Couger. "Master Fung! Uhh...I thought I heard someone in the vault, so I came down here to check it out." Raimundo lied quickly. Master Fung sighed before saying "Raimundo, Do you really think that lying is the best path to follow?" Master Fung looked at Raimundo. "so, whats the punishment?" Raimundo questioned unhappily. "punishment? No Young Monk. This time I'm going to let you go." Master Fung said as he handed Raimundo the Crouhing Couger. Raimundo Pedrosa took the crouching couger looking slightly confused. "Why are you letting me go?" Raimundo questiond Master Fung. "I have my reasons Young Monk. Now you should leave before the other monks awaken." Master Fung said gently pushing Raimundo to the door. "Crouching Couger!" Raimundo said activating the Sheng Gong Wu and climbed on. "I guess I'll be back soon..." Raimundo said making the Sheg Gong Wu start towards where he was going.

Master Fung watched as Raimundo flew out of site with the Sheng Gong Wu before crying "Moby Morpher!" Mater Fung quickly turned into Hannible Roy Bean chuckling slightly. "That fool Pedrosa has no idea what he is doing. Chase Young will crush him, and with him gone the other monks will quickly fall. Then it will be a simple matter of destroying Chase Young, considering what is coming up...It will be a simple matter to destroy him, expesially since he was injured in the last showdown he had with that fool." Hannible bean thought to himself as he summoned Yin Yin and jumped on the Yind Yang birds back. "Soon I will be the only Heylin strong enough to take over the world, and the only one anyone shall fear will be me." Hannible thought as he flew off to Chase Young's citidal.

Chase Young woke feeling as though someone had taken a flaming dagger and cut into the bone within his arm, biting back a snarl he pulled himself out of his bed and winced from the pain as he dared to look down at his arm. 'They did fine...considering how long it has been since they last did something like this." Chase Young thought looking at the slightly bloody bandage. "I suppose it must have bled more during the night." He thought taking a few slightly dizzy steps towards the door nearly falling to his side. "Blood loss I assume is why I feel so dizzy and..lightheaded..." Chase Young thought steading hisself on the door frame. One of the jungle cats that had helped with his bandages came forward still in human form and offered to help his master down to his throne. Chase Young waved him off and forced himself to walk down the steps nearly falling as he heard a crashing noise coming from the door to his citidal. "What now?!" Chase Young thought vagly feeling the pain radiating from his arm as he tried to get to the front area of his citidal without falling over. "If it's that worm spicer..." Chase Young's thought drifted off as he saw Raimundo Pedrosa standing in front of his citidal holding the Fist of Temigon.

"Chase Young. I challenge you to a showdown! If I win I get the Yin Water...and you have to surrender to the Xiaolin monks and serve in the temple." Raimundo Pedrosa called out boldly to Chase. "And what if I was to win Raimundo? What would I gain from this showdown." Chase Young said quiet and dangerous voice. "You would get the Crouching Couger, The Fist of Temigon and...I would surrender to you, and serve as one of your Jungle slaves." Raimundo said taking a deep breath. "I accept, name your showdown." Chase Young said leaning against the wall to steady himself slightly. "Truth or lie, the first to tell a lie loses." Raimundo said walking across the room. "Fine. Lets go Xiaolin Showdown." Chase Yound said as the room turned into an Xiaolin arena filled with ballonnes.

"You may do first." Chase Young said with a smirk. Raimundo scowled before saying "Chase Young, did you make it to dragon or not?" Raimundo Pedrosa said looking at Chase Young. Chase Youngs mouth dropped opened and then closed..."No...I was told that I was not ready when it came time to be made an Xiaolin Dragon." Chase Young said in a near wisper glaring downward slightly as the ballon he stood on tunred green and he jumped to another ballon. He looked up suddenly and asked his question to a slightly startled Raimundo. "Is the only reason you accepted coming to the temple becouse you wanted to escape from your rather large family?" Chase Yound questioned. "I..how do you?...In a way...I Guess...Yeah, I did." Raimundo answered stuttering looking slightly surprised and jumping to another balloon as the on he stood on turned green before asking his question. "How come you can control water? I thought their were only four people who could control water, earth, air, or fire at at time!" Raimundo questiond so quickly that it almost sounded blurred together to Chase Young with his state of blood loss. "Raimundo, back when I was still Xiaolin I was one of the first Xiaolin dragons in training, as were Dashi and Guan. Dashi was the dragon of wing, Guan the dragon of fire, and I was the dragon of water." Chase Young said wincing as he jumped from the now green balloon to a new white one. "Who gave you that idea?" Chase Young asked looking pained from the pain from his arm. "Master Fung." Raimundo said slowly as the balloon he stood on turned green. "was thinking Guan wanted to be the best warrior instead of you, even though it was your destiny, the only reason you turned Heylin?" raimundo asked jumping to another balloon. chase Young thought for a few moments before taking a deep breath and saying "Yes, it was the only reason." The balloon beneath Chase Young turned red and popped sending red sparks across the room. As Chase Young fell through the air flashes of the Xiaolin Showdown flashed across both Raimundos and Chase's vision.

Hannible Roy bean watched the showdown from one of the pillers that stood in Chase Young's citidal. "This may put a damper on my plans...Ah Well, no matter. I can use the fact that that fool of a monk beat Chase Young to my advantege." Hannible thought holding back laughter as he saw Chase hit the ground on his side...The side that his arm was injured. "Lets see how the Xiaolin fool reacts to that." Hannible thought grinning wickedly.

Raimundo saw Chase Young hit the ground injured arm hitting first, he heard the crack of more bone breaking...and the slight sound of bone ripping through skin. Raimundo saw Chase Young gasp before Chase [ifainted[/i. "Oh man...I just wanted to win the showdown, not kill him!" Raimundo thought running over to the injured, or for all he knew dead, Heylin warrior. Raimundo sighed in releif as he say Chase Young was breathing and then gasped as he saw the blood that was floowing down Chase Youngs arm. "Aw man...I've got to get him to the Xaoilin temple!" Raimundo thought trying to lift Chase onto the Crouching Couger. "Hes to heavy!" Raimundo thought still trying to get him onto the Crouching Couger. One of Chase Young Jungle cats pushed Raimundo away from Chase while two of the others lifted him onto the Crouching Couger Wu. "What the!?" Raimundo thought when he saw them push Chase up onto the Crouching Couger. "I guess they know he needs help." He thought as he pulled himself up on the Crouching Couger and started out to the Xiaolin Temple hoping to get their before he bled out.

* * *

_Once again, I'm sorry!!!! And I cant believe I wrote that……Can any of you guys!?!!?_


	8. Don't

_Yes, I am finally continuing this!! I know I haven't updated in forever and I hope you can forgive me! I actually ran out of ideas… But I have some new ones now for this fanfic since I wrote my other fanfics!_

* * *

Raimundo Pedrosa sped towards the Xiaolin Temple, looking back every once in a while to make sure Chase hadn't fallen off, or finished bleeding out yet. Raimundo may not have known a lot about injuries like this, but he knew that Chase would die if he didn't get help, and soon. "But why am I helping him?" Raimundo wondered. " He has done nothing but try and hurt me and the other Monks... I guess it could be because I'm Xiaolin and know that I shouldn't just let him die, or maybe being leader of the other monks has made me realize that people can change…" He thought looking back to check on Chase one last time before he reached the Xiaolin Temple, and of course, the other monks.

Raimundo arrived at the Xiaolin temple just as the other monks woke from their sleep. "Raimundo, what in tarnation are you doing with the Crouching Cougar, and what is that lowdown snake in the grass Chase Young doing here?!" Clay said as he came out of the Xiaolin Temple still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Well, I..." Raimundo started before he was interrupted by Omi "What is wrong with Chase Young?" he questioned looking at the unconscious warrior. "He" Raimundo started again before being interrupted by Kimiko. "What did you do to him, he's all covered in blood!" Kimiko yelled in surprise. "I" Raimundo started again looking slightly frustrated at being interrupted time after time. "Why do you have the Crouching Cougar, and why is Chase Young on it?" Master Fung asked walking out of the Temple with Dojo sitting on his shoulders. Dojo stared at Chase for a few moments before slithering as quickly as he could back inside. "You told me I could go and get the Yin water before! I got into a showdown and I won but Chase fell and now he is bleeding out and I couldn't just let him die and" Raimundo started quickly before he was interrupted by Clay "Waoh there pardoner, slow down, your going faster than my Pa getting to the potato salad at the family picnic." He said making Raimundo stop and take a breath. "I believe we should get Chase Young inside" Master Fung said looking towards the Crouching Cougar and the near unmoving form on it. "Yes Master Fung!" Omi said running over to the Crouching Cougar. The other three monks followed him quickly.

Clay whistled slightly as he actually saw the shape Chase Young was in. "Whewe padner, you certainly did a number on him!" he said as he climbed up the crouching cougar to get Chase Young down from it. Raimundo scowled before he muttered at Clay "It wasn't my fault…He fell…" Raimundo jumped up to the top of the Crouching Cougar to help Clay get Chase down without causing further injury…Hopefully at least. Omi, unfortunately, could not climb to the top without help and so had to stay on the ground to help with moving Chase Young. Kimiko stayed on the ground by choice, hoping not to have to touch Chase Young until the last possible minute. Clay and Raimundo climbed down with Chase Young, surprisingly light for a half dragon lord. "I suppose eating soup all the time can do that to you." Raimundo thought as surprised as anyone could be by how light Chase Young was. "Or maybe he's light because he is missing his soul…" Raimundo added darkly inside of the privacy of his own mind.

* * *

_I know its short, but I am going to update it soon!_


	9. you

_Oh wow... I am so sorry! I haven't updated this story since january since the monkey with the typewriter ran away! (My inspiration, haha.) But it came back! Yay for the monkey with the petty little typewriter!! Also, my writing style has changed a whole lot since I last updated. Its like a different person wrote this chapter. Its more descriptive, ect. I have more fun writing this way, and I hope that people enjoy it as much. Also, humor in this chapter! YAY!_

* * *

Raimundo scowled before he muttered at Clay "It wasn't my fault...He fell..." Raimundo jumped up to the top of the Crouching Cougar to help Clay get Chase down without causing further injury... Hopefully at least.

Omi, unfortunately, could not climb to the top without help and so had to stay on the ground to help with moving Chase Young. Well...He could, but he really didn't want to. I dont blame him what-so-ever. As a matter of fact I agree with him, though I am ashamed of him because he should have honor, at least enough that he would help Chase more. Then again, honor only goes so far.

Kimiko stayed on the ground by choice, hoping not to have to touch Chase Young until the last possible minute. And who could blame her? Who actully wants to touch Chase Young?! I sure dont, ickyness!

Clay and Raimundo climbed down with Chase Young, surprisingly light for a half dragon lord. "I suppose eating soup all the time can do that to you." Raimundo thought as surprised as anyone could be by how light Chase Young was. "Or maybe he's light because he is missing his soul..." Raimundo added darkly inside of the privacy of his own mind. Wait. how did he do that? This is a a fanfiction!! Bad Raimundo, no breaking the fourth wall! Anyway...

Chase Young stirred waking momentarily, a slight annoyed look passing across his face, one lanced with pain. How could this "great" dragon lord lose to such an immature brat? Right, Heylin Vs Xiaolin, no contest what-so-ever! But Chase is never going to get that, no Heylin will ever get that slight, tiny, itty, bitty, "insignificint" fact. Oh no, they choose to ignore it.

Raimundo saw the look on Chase's face and sighed in relief, if Chase could look annoyed he would be ok. Or thats what Raimundo hoped. And his hundreds of fangirls. If Chase doesn't recover Raimundo can expect to be killed by many, many, many angry fangirls. With pitchforks.. And torches... And a few anger managment problems. Now, not all fangirls are like that. But some... Oh wow, they could make you shudder in horror and utter terror! EEKETH!

Master Fung stood off to the side with Dojo and watched as the Four Young Monks worked together to bring Chase inside of the Temple to one of the rooms, down to the end. Chase's old room in fact, from back when he lived at the temple. "Think he will be alright?" Dojo said not really looking very concerned. Why would he? Chase tried to eat him once yuou know!

"I do, The mind intent upon false appearances refuses to admit better things." Master Fung said with a slight nod. Dojo simply nodded and smiled...After all, thats what he does! Just smile and nod, smile and nod. And with Master Fung around who wouldn't? That mans wise sayings make less sense then a barrel of monkeys stuck in the Sphere of Yun with a bunch of Banannas. And a gun, just for super, uber, fantastical randomness.

"Hey, where the Yin Water?" Dojo asked, why he would I have no idea. Isn't it his job to keep track of the wu, not the monks? I mean, they have to fight for it. But Dojo is supposed to keep track of it. Its the easiest job out of them all! Or it should be, Jack _does_ make it hard I suppose... Wait, who am I kidding?! Jack doesn't make it hard at all! The Xiaolins can kick that boys butt any day, anytime! Then again, who couldn't? I mean, Jack Spicer is a wuss. No offense, but he acts like a total wuss! Anyone could beat that boy, even Dojo if he put his mind to it. Yes, even Dojo.

"I do not know, weren't you supposed to be keeping track of it? Master Fung asked after facepalming... Repeatedly.

"Eer..."

"Did you check the Sheng Gong Eu vault?"

"I'll go do that." Dojo said while slithering off towards the Vault, quickly we hope while glancing over towards where the Young Monks had taken Chase Young, a bit nervously I might add. Still don't blame him though. Dojo went inside of the vault and could see what had happened almost right away. His eye twitched slightly as he looked at the open drawers for the Sheng Gong Wu. One can guess who probably did it, and the paper on the floor helped too. The one that said Jack Spicer, evil boy Genious. Genius was spelled wrong, of course.

Over at Jack Spicer "Evil lair", AKA his parents basement!, Jack was currently gloating over his stolen Wu. Which happened to include the Yin Water, which was of no use to that boy as his element isn't water, well.. He doesn't have one but thats not the point... Entirly, I think. But, back to Jack, he looked over his wu, The Sphere of Yun, The Woozy Shooter, The Eye of Dashi, The Tounge of Siaping, and of course, The Yin Water. "Haha! Those Xiaolin Losers will never figure out that I!, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius! took the wu!" Jack cried as part of his gloat. Sigh... He never learns does he? Poor boy, no wonder the Xiaolins always beat him. No matter what he does... Of course they know, but so far he hasn't noticed what happened to Chase, or the fact that he dropped paper on the vault floor when he left from stealing the wu.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple Dojo rushed into where the Young Monks were taking care of Chase's arm, protruding bone and all, as best they could. Which considering that they are a bunch of fourteen year old monks isn't the best, Master Fung was calling a docter to come and set the bone properly while they at least made Chase more comftorble. "We've got trouble!" Dojo yelled as he rushed, err slithered, into the room as quickly as possible.

"Whoa little pardner, whats going on?"

"The Sheng Gong Wu has been stolen by Jack Spicer! Again!"

"What?!" The four Young Monks cried in usion. I suppose that when you spend most of your time around someone you start to think like them. Enough that you say things in usion, do the same things at the same exact time, ect. Or maybe it was just because it was easy to do.

"Why that lowdown little!" Clay yelled loudly enough that it was an amazment that Chase Young didn't wake up. Then again, he was unconscious, so of course he wouldn't wake up!

"Er, you guys go ahead and kick Jack's behind without me, I'll stay here and make sure that Chase doesn't cause any trouble when he wakes up." Raimundo said tracing a stick on the floor, his chin in his hand with his elbow resting on his knee.

"That is most wise! Though of course, I could handle Jack Spicer by myself! Perhapes Kimiko and Clay should stay here, in case you need help of course." Omi said, proudly boasting of himself. He never gets it, boasting doesn't help him out a whole lot.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo and rolled her eyes slightly, she was sympathetic of course, but enough is enough, everytime Raimundo gets depressed he goes evil! She had pretty much had enough of it, who wouldn't have!! If someone you knew went evil everytime they got depressed how would you put up with it? Just as well as her I bet. Maybe even worse, I dont know you so does it really matter? Anyways...Kimiko muttered "Whatever..." before turning to go. Hmm...Maybe Kimiko was just having **that** time of the month instead...

"Well, if your sure Pardner, we'll give Spicer an extra punch or two for you." Clay said looking at Raimundo hoping he wasn't about to go evil... Again. Expessially since he was now the leader, he shouldn't be going evil then. What right about that? Nothing in tarnation is what!

Kimiko pulled Omi and Clay from the room, outside, and over to Dojo who supersized himself in order to carry the three Young Monks. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay glanced back at the temple before scrambling onto Dojo in order to fly off and kick some Spicer behind! Unless... He has something up his sleeve that could save him.. Nah, its spicer. Eh, what are we? Expecting a miricle from this boy? The one who has to lable his underwear in order to know what day of the week to wear what pair on? Yeah right! Dojo took off towards Jacks "evil" lair as quickly as possible.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter! It was hard to write... Please reveiw and let me know what you think!!_


End file.
